Silence
by InvestInLove
Summary: Songfic. Silence Sarah McLachan. EO!


**My second SVU one-shot. It was stuck in my head. I had to do it. Oh yeah, and it's post-fault.**

_Silence_

Elliot stood outside Olivia's apartmen. "Let me in Liv, please!" He had been trying for nearly 10 minutes, but still, she hadn't said anything, but he swore he heard crying.

"Why are you doing this?

_Silence_

Elliot sighed in frustration. He knew she was there because, just as he got to her apartment door, she had locked it. He knew something was bothering her. He had known it for days. Even though he was no longer her partner, he still talked to her sometimes, but she had seemed distant the last few days.

_Silence_

"Just open the damn door!" He yelled.

Still no voices came. He jangled the door knob, trying to force it open, but it was no use. She had locked the normal lock and the dead bolt, determined not to let him in.

If she didn't let him in soon, he would kick the door down. He started hearing things from inside the room. A drawer opened and he heard the sound of a pen clicking. It went on for a few minutes and then he heard her crying, louder this time. Then…..

_Silence_

After a few more minutes, he heard nothing. He suddenly panicked. "Liv! If yout in there, please just say something!" He called, panicking.

_Silence_

He kicked the door hard as he could. He looked around the room and saw no sign of her until…….

"Oh god!"

**4 hours later**

The doctor walked in the waiting room. "Can I see her?" Elliot stood up.

"Yes, but she's still a little out of it."

Elliot walked into the room and saw her lying on the bed. "Hey Liv."

_Silence_

"Liv, why did you do this?" She shook her head but said nothing.

"Please, Liv. You tried to kill yourself. Please, talk to me." Olivia moved her eyes away from his, trying to hide the tears that had started falling from her eyes.

"Elliot, I can't talk to you right now." She whispered.

"Why Liv?" He asked. He went beside her bed and held her hand in his, putting his fingers over the bandage covering the slit on her wrist.

"Did you get the note?" She whispered after a few seconds.

"Oh, I forgot to read it but I have it with me right here." He started to pull it out of his coat pocket.

"Can you not read it with me right here, please?" She asked.

Elliot nodded and walked out into the hall, running into Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Casey. "How is she?" Casey asked.

"She's conscious, and she was talking a little, but she didn't really want to talk to me." Elliot said.

They all walked in Liv's room, and Elliot hoped that they would have better luck than him.

He sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and unfolded the note. His eyes waters as he read Olivia's familiar handwriting.

_Elliot,_

_When you read this, don't let anyone see it. I doing this because I feel like I have nothing left. All I had in the first place was the squad and you, and that's over. We're not as close as we were, and I can't help thinking that it's all my fault. I've loved you all along, but you never seemed to realize it. I thought I made it so obvious, but I guess not, or maybe you just didn't care. I've always loved you, ever since I met you, even when you were married to Kathy. At my funeral, play this song._

_Give me release  
witness me  
I am outside  
give me peace_

Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
and I wanted to believe  
that I'd get caught up  
when the rage in me subsides

In this white wave  
I am sinking  
in this silence  
in this white wave  
in this silence  
I believe

Passion chokes the flower  
'til she cries no more  
possessing all the beauty  
hungry still for more

Heaven holds a sense of wonder...

I can't help this longing  
comfort me  
I can't hold it all in  
if you won't let me

Heaven holds a sense of wonder...

In this white wave  
I am sinking  
in this silence  
in this white wave  
in this silence  
I believe

I have seen you  
in this white wave  
you are silent  
you are breathing  
in this white wave  
I am free

_Love, Olivia_

Elliot ran back into Olivia' room. "I love you too Liv."

They wrapped their arms around each other, both crying. Knowing that they would have a happy ending.

**Bad oneshot, but it was so tempting. I don't like how the song acutally sounds, but the words are so pretty. And by that way, that was Silence- Sarah McLachan. R & r.**


End file.
